pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 in literature
The year 2004 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * Canada Reads selects Guy Vanderhaeghe's The Last Crossing to be read across the nation. * June 1 - Sasebo, Nagasaki - Controversy briefly surrounded Koushun Takami's Battle Royale, when an 11-year-old fan of the story murdered her classmate, 12-year-old Satomi Mitarai (Sasebo slashing), in a way that mimicked a scene from the story.http://mdn.mainichi.co.jp/news/archive/200406/05/20040605p2a00m0dm003001c.html http://mdn.mainichi.co.jp/features/0412/27sasebo.html New prose fiction * Germano Almeida - O mar na Lajinha * R. Scott Bakker - The Darkness That Comes Before * Blue Balliett - Chasing Vermeer * Steven Barnes - The Cestus Deception * Alistair Beaton - A Planet for the President * Thomas Berger - Adventures of the Artificial Woman * Louis de Bernières - Birds Without Wings * T. C. Boyle - The Inner Circle * Gennifer Choldenko - Al Capone Does My Shirts * Stephen Clarke - A Year in the Merde * Susanna Clarke - Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell * Wendy Coakley-Thompson - Back to Life * Suzanne Collins - Gregor the Overlander * J. J. Connelly - Layer Cake * Afua Cooper - The Hanging of Angelique * Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Escape and The Last Kingdom * Douglas Coupland - Eleanor Rigby * Stevie Davies - Kith & Kin * L. Sprague de Camp, Lin Carter and Björn Nyberg - Sagas of Conan * Cory Doctorow - Eastern Standard Tribe * Ben Elton - Past Mortem * Gustav Ernst - Grado. Süße Nacht * Giorgio Faletti - Niente di vero tranne gli occhi * Karen Joy Fowler - The Jane Austen Book Club * Robert Goddard - Play to the End * Adrien Goetz - La Dormeuse de Naples * Helon Habila - Waiting for an Angel * Elisabeth Harvor, All Times Have Been Modern (Canada) * Michael Helm - In the Place of Last Things * Carl Hiaasen - Skinny Dip * Allison Hedge Coke - Rock, Ghost, Willow, Deer * Alan Hollinghurst - The Line of Beauty * Jiang Rong - Wolf Totem * Cynthia Kadohata - Kira-Kira * Peg Kehret - Escaping the Giant Wave * Thomas Keneally - The Tyrant's Novel * Stephen King - The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower and The Dark Tower VI: Song of Susannah * Karl Ove Knausgård - A Time to Every Purpose Under Heaven * David Leavitt - The Body of Jonah Boyd * Tanith Lee - Piratica * David Lodge - Author, Author * Henning Mankell - Depths * David Michaels - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * David Mitchell -''Cloud Atlas'' * Aka Morchiladze - Santa Esperanza * Robert Muchamore - The Recruit (novel) and Class A (novel) * Bharati Mukherjee - The Tree Bride * Alice Munro - Runaway * Garth Nix - Grim Tuesday * Cees Nooteboom - Lost Paradise * Linda Sue Park - When My Name Was Keoke * Michael Reaves and Steve Perry - MedStar I: Battle Surgeons and MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Marilynne Robinson - Gilead * Roberto Bolaño - 2666 * Philip Roth - The Plot Against America * Nick Sagan - Edenborn * David Sherman & Dan Cragg - Jedi Trial * Kyle Smith - ''Love Monkey * Lemony Snicket - The Grim Grotto * David Southwell - Conspiracy Files * Muriel Spark - The Finishing School * Olen Steinhauer - The Confession * Neal Stephenson - The Confusion (Vol. II of the Baroque Cycle) and The System of the World (Vol. III of the Baroque Cycle) * Sean Stewart - Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Thomas Sullivan - Dust of Eden * Michel Thaler - Le Train de Nulle Part * Karen Traviss - Star Wars Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Jonathan Trigell - Boy A * Andrew Vachss - ''Down Here'' * Vivian Vande Velde - Heir Apparent * Bob Weltlich - Crooked Zebra * A. N. Wilson - My Name Is Legion * Michael Winter - The Big Why * Carlos Ruiz Zafon - The Shadow of the Wind * Juli Zeh - Gaming Instinct New drama * Alan Bennett - The History Boys * Gurpreet Kaur Bhatti - Behzti * Neil Brand - Stan (radio) * Bryony Lavery - Frozen * Brent Hartinger - The Geography Club * Louis Nowra - ''The Woman with Dog's Eyes * John Patrick Shanley - Doubt Poetry * Seamus Heaney - Beacons of Bealtaine Non-fiction * Thomas P. M. Barnett - The Pentagon's New Map * T. Mike Childs - The Rocklopedia Fakebandica * Richard A. Clarke - Against All Enemies: Inside America's War on Terror * Flora Fraser - Princesses: The Six Daughters of George III * Leonie Frieda - Catherine de' Medici * Sheila Hancock - The Two of Us: My Life with John Thaw * Allison Hedge Coke - Rock, Ghost, Willow, Deer * Lawrence Lessig - Free Culture * Roger Lowenstein - Origins of the Crash * Farah Pahlavi - An Enduring Love: My Life with the Shah * Chuck Palahniuk - Stranger Than Fiction: True Stories * Michael Palin - Himalaya * Anita Roddick - Take it personally: How globalization affects you and powerful ways to challenge it * Miranda Seymour - The Bugatti Queen: In Search of a Motor-Racing Legend * Owen Sheers - The Dust Diaries * Ben Stein - Can America Survive? The Rage of the Left, The Truth, and What to Do About It * Jon Stewart and writers of The Daily Show - ''America (The Book): A Citizen's Guide to Democracy Inaction * Milt Thomas - Cave of a Thousand Tales * J. Maarten Troost - The Sex Lives of Cannibals Deaths January–February *January 3 - Lillian Beckwith, writer of semi-autobiographical Hebridean novels (born 1916) *January 4 ** John Toland, author and historian (born 1912) ** Joan Aiken, adults' and children's novelist (born 1924) ** Jeff Nuttall, poet, publisher, actor, painter, sculptor, jazz trumpeter, anarchist sympathiser and social commentator (born 1933) *January 10 ** Alexandra Ripley, author of Scarlett (born 1934) ** (or January 11) Spalding Gray, actor and author (born 1942) *January 13 - Zeno Vendler, philosopher and linguist (born 1921) *January 14 - Jack Cady, fantasy and horror novelist (born 1932) *January 15 ** Olivia Goldsmith, novelist (born 1949) (complications from cosmetic surgery) ** Alex Barris, Canadian actor and writer (born 1922) *January 22 - George Woodbridge, illustrator (born 1930) *January 29 - ** M. M. Kaye, novelist (The Far Pavilions) (born 1908) ** Janet Frame, New Zealand novelist, poet and short story writer (born 1924) *February 2 - Alan Bullock, historian (born 1914) *February 4 - Hilda Hilst, Brazilian poet, playwright and novelist (born 1930) *February 5 - Frances Partridge, diarist and last surviving member of the Bloomsbury group (born 1900) *February 7 - Norman Thelwell, cartoonist (born 1923) *February 8 - Julius Schwartz, comic book and pulp magazine editor (born 1915) *February 17 - Bruce Beaver, Australian poet and novelist (born 1928) *February 27 - Paul Sweezy, economist and founding editor of the Monthly Review (born 1910) *February 28 - Daniel J. Boorstin, historian (born 1914) *February 29 - Jerome Lawrence, playwright (born 1915) Mar-August *March 9 - Albert Mol, author, actor, and dancer (born 1917) *March 28 - Robert Merle, French novelist (born 1908) *March 29 - Peter Ustinov, actor, dramatist and memoirist (born 1921) *March 30 ** Dr Michael King OBE New Zealand historian, author and biographer (born 1945) ** Alistair Cooke - English-born journalist and broadcaster (born 1908) *April 19 ** Norris McWhirter, records compiler (born 1925) ** John Maynard Smith, evolutionary biologist and writer (born 1920) *April 25 - Thom Gunn, poet (born 1929) *April 26 - Hubert Selby, Jr., American author (born 1928) *May 2 - Paul Guimard, French writer (born 1921) *July 1 - Peter Barnes, playwright (born 1931) *July 8 - Paula Danziger, young adult novelist (born 1945) *August 8 - Farida Diouri, Moroccan novelist (born 1953) September–December *September 18 - Norman Cantor, Canadian historian (born 1929) *September 24 - Françoise Sagan, French novelist (born 1935) *September 28 - Mulk Raj Anand, Indian novelist in English language (born 1905) * October - Natalya Baranskaya, Russian short-story writer (born 1908) *October 13 - Bernice Rubens, Booker-winning novelist (born 1928) *October 16 - Vincent Brome, English biographer and novelist (born 1910) *October 20 - Anthony Hecht, American poet (born 1923) *November 9 - Steig Larsson, Swedish journalist and crime novelist (born 1954) (heart attack) *November 24 - Arthur Hailey, Canadian novelist (born 1920) *December 2 - Mona Van Duyn, American poet (born 1921) *December 8 - Jackson Mac Low, American poet (born 1922) *December 12 - Phaswane Mpe, South African novelist (born 1970) *December 18 - Anthony Sampson, British journalist and biographer (born 1926) *December 28 - Susan Sontag, American novelist (born 1933) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Elfriede Jelinek Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Julienne van Loon, Road Story * Victorian Premier's Literary Award C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Judith Beveridge, Wolf Notes * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Pam Brown, Dear Deliria: New & Selected Poems * Mary Gilmore Prize: David McCooey, Blister Pack; Michael Brennan, Imageless World * Miles Franklin Award: Shirley Hazzard, The Great Fire * Victorian Premier's Literary Award Vance Palmer Prize for Fiction: Annamarie Jagose, Slow Water Canada * Giller Prize: Alice Munro, Runaway * Governor General's Awards: See 2004 Governor General's Awards * Griffin Poetry Prize: Anne Simpson, Loop and August Kleinzahler, The Strange Hours Travelers Keep United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Frank Cottrell Boyce, Millions * Cholmondeley Award: John Agard, Ruth Padel Lawrence Sail, Eva Salzman * Eric Gregory Award: Nick Laird, Elizabeth Manuel, Abi Curtis, Sophie Levy, Saradha Soobrayen * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Jonathan Bate, John Clare: A Biography * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: David Peace, GB84 * Man Booker Prize: Alan Hollinghurst, The Line of Beauty * Orange Prize for Fiction: Andrea Levy, Small Island * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Hugo Williams * Whitbread Best Book Award: Andrea Levy, Small Island United States * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Henry Taylor * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Aaron Smith, Blue on Blue Ground * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Jeremy Glazier, "Conversations with the Sidereal Messenger" * Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: B.H. Fairchild, Early Occult Memory Systems of the Lower Midwest * Brittingham Prize in Poetry: John Brehm, Sea of Faith * Compton Crook Award: E. E. Knight, Way of the Wolf * Frost Medal: Richard Howard * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Lois McMaster Bujold, Paladin of Souls * Wallace Stevens Award: Mark Strand Elsewhere * Premio Nadal: Antonio Soler, El camino de los ingleses See also * list of years in literature * Literature * Poetry * List of literary awards * List of poetry awards * The Best American Short Stories 2004 References * Literature Category:Years in literature